What Helps Make Us
by BrokenTombstone
Summary: We all go through something that helps us become who we are. These are their stories. Chapter for each next gen character. T for safety.
1. Molly Weasley II: Eating Disorder

**A/N: So I haven't wrote anything in forever. Not that anyone read ****_that _****crap. Lol I'm not gonna delete my old stuff even though it sucks. Anyways when I have time I think that i'll update this thingy:P it's going to be a chapter for each next gen weasley-potter child and something they went through that helped to define them! first up is Molly :) Read and review please**

* * *

Molly Leanne Weasley wanted to be different. She wasn't special enough, pretty enough, or smart enough. She was a self-proclaimed wallflower. Not to mention she was sorted into Hufflepuff. She still remembers it. The sorting that is. She had always been so sure that she would be in Gryffindor. But then the hat took a quick peak inside her apparently boring mind and decided on Hufflepuff. Of course her family was fine, it wasn't like she had pulled a Louis.

Molly hated her hair after that day. Everyone immediately knew she was a Weasley from her flaming red locks and assumed she was in Gryffindor. At least if she had brown hair like Rose she could've blended in better. Now about Rose. That's who it stemmed from. She was so jealous of Rose even though Rose was younger than her. Rose was who she would be if she envisioned a perfect person. Intelligent, gorgeous, and liked by everyone, well until her 6th year. But even after people turned on Rose she was still smart and intelligent.

It was the year after school that her mother started to get on her nerves. She had got her own little flat and worked at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. She had absolutely no idea what she wanted to do and her mother consistently reminded her that she would one day have nothing if she didn't start now. She can still remember the exact words. "Molly why can't you get a nice job like Victoire? She is going to have a baby you know. Not to mention Lucy's grades are higher than yours ever were." Audrey had told her. They had usually got on well but now Molly started to cut people out.

Molly began to feel completely helpless. She hated herself more and more. Everyone she saw she compared herself to. She hadn't had any close friends in school and she hadn't been overly close with her family either. She'd gotten on with Rose at school but Rose wasn't here now. She was entirely alone. She thought it was best. It was in October that she had stopped eating. She didn't even notice at first. The food just seemed to disappear and it never occurred to her that she didn't buy it. When she would eat it would be in such small portions and she would often throw it up afterwards. She finally felt empowered.

At 5'3" Molly was now 100 pounds on the dot. She believed that to be a 20 pound weight loss but she hadn't really paid any attention before. Now it consumed her though. December 24th came and Lucy was practically dragging her out of the apartment for the annual Weasley Christmas celebration. Even though Lucy and Molly had never gotten on Lucy was concerned when she saw Molly. She even mentioned it. But Molly shrugged it off and apparated to the burrow, with Lucy following. It had been months since Molly had even owled anyone. So she wasn't surprised when people were shocked that she had shown up and that her appearance was so drastically different.

Rose came running up to her as soon as she saw. She grabbed Molly's wrist and pulled her down the hall to one of the old bedrooms, they thought Charlie's. "Sit," Rose had demanded. Molly then listened to Rose rant on about how she didn't look healthy and that she needs to take better care and how worried everyone is. Rose even went as far as to say that if Molly needed financial help anyone would give it to her. Molly had fired back. "I don't give two damns about what anyone here thinks anymore. I'm only here cause Lucy forced me. I'm eating fine and it's really none of you goddamn business. I'm not taking anyone's money and you're wrong. Nobody here cares about me. They never have."

To say Rose was taken aback was an understatement. " I have always cared and I'm pretty sure everyone else does too." Rose had said gently.

"Well your opinion really doesn't matter Rose, your just a common slag now." Molly said and the words dripped with malice. Molly quickly exited.

Molly had known it was a low blow but it was what everyone thought anyways. Somehow she had resisted the urge to just leave and managed until supper. While she concentrated on taking as little food as possible, Rose came down the stairs with her hair a mess and her eyes puffy. Dinner was awkward to say the least. Molly had barely said two words to anyone even though her mother kept on engaging her in conversation. Everyone kept on giving her sideways glances as well and she felt like she was being watched. They kept tabs on her the rest of the night but nobody mentioned her eating or lack there of until she stated she needed to leave.

"Wait. Don't leave," Rose had practically begged, " You need help Molly whether you want it or not you need help. Don't think you fooled anyone tonight. We see you Molly and we do care."

"It's true," Lucy added quietly, "Maybe we don't always get on but I love you Molly, you're my sister."

And Molly just stood there in front of her entire family and she cried. She blubbered nonsense about not being good enough but it was no use. She became engrossed with hugs and as she looked out the frosted window that Christmas Eve she felt hope for the first time in many years.


	2. Dominique Weasley: Cocaine

**AN: So this one is Dominique. I don't have much knowledge of drugs so I hope I got it right, I know nobody reviewed but I hope someone does now, please enjoy:) Review!**

The room slowly came back into focus and I instantly wanted more, but seeing as I'd just snorted the last of my cocaine that wasn't likely to happen. I sat on my small balcony and looked out over London. I tried to remember the date but it wasn't going so well. It was March…maybe? I know that I'd gotten it together enough to send a birthday card to Rose a few days ago. I stood up on my shaking legs and while I don't remember walking to the bathroom I was suddenly there. My make up was running and I was a lot thinner than I was two months ago. I guess cocaine does this to you.

I remember that it started on January 5th when I'd gone to that stupid party. My life was so different now. As soon as I started I wanted to stop but it was like my body demanded more. It had been a constant battle and I knew I was in danger of losing my job, I needed that job, badly. Ugh. I couldn't even pity myself. I knew what I was getting into at least I thought I did. In reality I guess I had no idea, not really. The last two months had been hell for me.

I pulled my strawberry blonde hair into a messy bun and sat on the toilet because I'd become too tired to attempt standing. That was when the tears really started pouring. I'd been everything. I was intelligent, beautiful, hardworking, and mother even liked me best. Now what was I? Dominique the psychotic Weasley child strung out on cocaine? The sobbing was loud and unnatural, it came right from inside me. It was horrid to listen to but I couldn't stop it. I wanted my old life back. No. I needed my old life back. I could not let this goddamn drug control everything and let it take over everything I'd worked for. I stood up.

Bloody hell. I guess I really couldn't stand. I figured that out as soon as my arse hit the tile of the cold bathroom floor. The bathroom floor was pretty gross. I don't think that it had been cleaned in a good two months. It was in that moment I realized what this had come to. I was literally lying on the bathroom floor after getting high on drugs and being unable to maintain my balance. Right now I was at my lowest of lows. I had nothing in that moment, nothing at all.

As I tried to stand again I caught a glimpse of my reflection and this time I really saw what was there. My once silky hair was greasy and untamed even in the bun. Makeup that looked like it had been there for days caked my once ivory skin. Collar bones jutted out in unattractive angles. I wasn't necessarily underweight but I definitely wasn't that healthy. Underneath the layers of eyeliner I could find the bags from lack of sleep. Bruises lined my arms and legs from the many times I'd fallen in the past weeks. I was a real wreck.

While the tears hadn't stopped it seemed that now they were the only pure thing about me and this shabby flat. Looking out the bathroom door I could also see that the rest of this flat was in much the same state as the bathroom; neglected. However, I did notice the shower was relatively clean. I'd stumbled into my room to find some clean clothes and made my way back to the shower. The tears kept on coming.

I let the water run over my messy body and just relaxed. I tried my best to ignore the cravings and when I did the memories came. I saw everything so clearly. There was memories from Hogwarts, family gatherings, dates, birthdays, Christmases, fights, quidditch and so much more. I remembered friends and family, professors and boyfriends, enemies and pets. I think I began to realize what was really important and for those few moments the cocaine wasn't consuming my mind.

After thoroughly cleaning my body of its filth I stepped out of the steaming hot shower and wrapped up in my robe. I looked new, almost rejuvenated. The bones still jutted and the bags were still under my eyes but I looked more like myself, more like Dominique. I could almost feel pretty when I looked at myself in the mirror. It felt so good. I cracked a smile.

The next step to normalcy was tea. I made a cup of tea and it felt like so long since I had it. The tea was familiar and reminded me of home. I could feel my body burn for the cocaine but I held out and made all my attention focus on the tea. The warmth from it seemed to fill my body. I felt whole inside. Well I almost did. I looked around at how disarrayed the flat was. It was nearly as bad as I had been. Seeing the work I had ahead of me almost made me want to just go out find some cocaine and get high. But I was better than that and I knew it. The tea helped.

Later on I just about succumbed. I was getting ready for some well needed shut eye and all of a sudden the cravings had me convulsing on the floor. It took all my will power to just crawl into the sanctuary of my bed. It took a long time for me to fall asleep, way longer than usual. During that time I thought about getting better so that I wouldn't break, so that I could make it until tomorrow.

Before sleep finally consumed me I had one very important thought. Even though I am a mess and so is my apartment I can get better. The road is not going to be easy, no it is gonna be hard as hell. My mom had once told me I was a princess, Princess Dominique. That is who I want to be now. I want my old self back. I made a vow to see my mom tomorrow and to get some help. I really needed it. Tomorrow it would be okay, tomorrow it would okay. Or I hoped it would.


End file.
